Raw 20th Anniversary
by Temptress23
Summary: Oneshot: At the 20th anniversary of Raw John Cena and Mickie James run into each other. Will there old flame rekindle.


It was the twentieth anniversary of Monday Night Raw. Mickie James had just arrived at the arena. She thought it was a little strange being take and all these years. She was also looking forward to seeing some of her old friends. She went into the divas locker room. Right away she spotted Amy Dumas AKA Lita and Trish. She went up to them.

"Hi guys." Mickie said.

"Hey Mickie." Trish said. They hugged.

"Hi Mickie." Amy said. They hugged.

"How have you been?" Trish asked.

"Good." Mickie said.

"I heard you work for Impact Wrestling now."

"Yep." "How's your yoga studio going?"

"Good.

"What about you Amy how's the singing career?"

"Good." "We just put out another album." Amy said.

"That's great." "Well I'm gonna go to catering to get a drink." "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." They both said.

When Mickie got to catering she saw John Cena standing with his back to her. She hadn't seen him since they broke up five years ago. She'd heard that not long after they broke up, he got married. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hi Mickie." He said smiling.

"Hi." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm good."

"I heard you got married." "Congratulations."

"I filed for divorce this past May."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." "We're not." "Are you going to the party they're throwing after the show?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you there then."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

After the show everyone was at the party. Mickie had been there for about three hours. She was tipsy. She was at a table with John, Trish, Amy, and Randy.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Mickie said.

"You leaving?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll ride back with you."

"Ok."

They went outside. Vince Mcmahon arranged limos to take everyone back to the hotel that night. They got in a limo. They were alone.

"I had fun tonight." Mickie said.

"Me to." "It was like old times."

"Yeah."

"You look beautiful tonight Mickie."

"Thanks." "You're still pretty cute to." He looked at her. They kissed. Mickie climbed on his lap. His tongue licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue inside. Her hands went down his body to his jeans. She undid them and stuck her hand inside. He groaned into her mouth as she began to stroke his dick. He broke from the kiss putting his head back "Ohh fuck that feels good." He groaned. She pulled his jeans and boxers down and put her mouth on him beginning to suck slowly. "Ooohhh." He put his hands in her hair. She started sucking faster. "Oh god Mickie." He moaned. "Hmmmm, oh yeah." "Ohh, uhhh, oohhh, oh fucking shit." He released into her mouth. She swallowed it. She came back up to him. The limo stopped. They locked the door so John could get his jeans back on.

They went in the hotel and got on the elevator. They were alone. They started kissing. John backed Mickie up against the wall. He started running his hand up her bare leg. She felt him slip his hand inside her.

"Ohhh." She moaned.

"I remember what you like to."

"John." She moaned.

The elevator dinged they got off and went to John's room.

They started kissing again as soon as they were inside. Mickie had John's shirt unbuttoned in seconds. She pulled it down and started kissing his chest, undoing his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers as she did. He undid her skirt and took off her thong. Then he picked her up and her on the arm of the couch. She took off her shirt. They kissed. John undid her bra throwing it on the floor. She moaned as he squeezed her breast. He started kissing her in-between her breast. "Oh John." She moaned. She continued to moan as he sucked on each one of her breasts. He continued kissing her down her body. She felt him licking her clit. "Ohhhhh, mmmm, oh my god John." She moaned. He licked her faster. "Mmmmm, ohhhh, yes, yes, ohhh." "I'm cumming!" "John!" She screamed in pleasure. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He sat where she was sitting. He sat her back down with her back facing to him. He put her ass on his dick and they started moving. He squeezed her breasts. "Mmmm." She moaned. "God your ass is so tight." He groaned. "Ohhh." She moaned as he fucked her harder. They kissed. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Oh god." She moaned. He fucked her harder. "Ahhhh." She moaned out in pleasure. John picked her up facing her towards him. He slipped his dick onto her vagina. "Ohh." She moaned. He was fucking her hard. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Like that baby." He groaned. "Yes." They kissed. "John god, oh yes John." She moaned out. "Mickie, baby oh fuck." He groaned releasing inside her.


End file.
